The Niagara Falls Ghost
Everyone's heard of the classic Niagara Falls Ghost, the Maid of the Mist. But have you heard of Trevor, the ghost that rides the front cart of the Number 7 trolley? Trevor McMyler was a 16-year-old boy who went to Niagara Falls for the first time 15 years ago. He was a very angry child, his father left when he was 12 and his mother favored the youngest of the family Annabelle, who was 6. Trevor's mother never paid him any attention, and was always obsessed with what Annabelle wanted. On that fateful day, Trevor's mother took Annabelle and Trevor to Niagara Falls. They went on the Maid of the Mist boat, watched the movie about the Legends of Niagara Falls, and went to the Cave of the Winds. By this time, Trevor was thoroughly soaked as his mother made him give his poncho to Annabelle so she didn't get the slightest bit wet. They got on the Number 7 Trolley and rode over to Horseshoe Falls. As they ascended the steps to the Trolley, Trevor noticed that there were only two seat left. He sat down in one of them, and his mother sat in another. Annabelle noticed there were no seats left, so she walked over to Trevor. "Get up," she said. He was so frustrated from all the years of being ignored, he shook his head. "No!" Annabelle raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?" "You heard me, I said no! I am so sick of you thinking you can control me, just because Mom thinks you are some kind of gift from God!! You think that you need to sit down? I have carried around all of your crap all day while you had a grand old time! I'm done with you!" Trevor's mother whirled around. "How could you talk to your sister that way? She is always so sweet to you, and you are always so rude! I wish I had never had you! You're so stupid and ungrateful, I never want to talk to you again!!" Trevor glared at his mother and turned around. He was so finished with his family. The trolley stopped at Horseshoe Falls, and they all got out. Annabelle and her mother went straight over to the 25 cent binoculars and Annabella looked through them at the birds. Trevor was watching them, and his mother noticed, glaring at him. That was the last straw. Trevor glanced around, looking for a way out. He saw the falls, the perfect escape. The poor teen then climbed over the fence, and walked into the water. He was immediately swept away, over the falls and into the rocks. Needless to say, Trevor died. The worst part of it; neither Annabelle or his mother shed a tear for him. Now he rides the Number 7 trolley, where he really discovered that no one in his family cared about him. Those who have an uncaring family can see a flash of him as that trolley pulls into the stop, staring at them with tears in his eyes. Category:Ghosts Category:Places